


The Krogan Chronicles – The Gift

by raptor4d4



Series: The Krogan Chronicles [7]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Master/Slave, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little do the rest of the Normandy crew know, Jack and Miranda have formed a very "special" bond.  And Jack has something even MORE special in mind for Miranda's next trip to Tuchanka...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Krogan Chronicles – The Gift

This story was inspired by a pic created by the artist known as Shitty Horsey. Thank you Horsey for creating this and for letting me use it in my work!

http://shittyhorsey.tumblr.com/

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

** The Krogan Chronicles – The Gift **

Miranda Lawson enjoyed a nice cup of eggnog at the Normandy Christmas party. Everyone was having a good time. Miranda herself was happy to see everyone together. It had been a long time since she last had a chance to enjoy everyone’s company. She talked, laughed and drank with the rest while enjoying the holiday. Nothing could spoil her mood…until gifts were handed out.

Miranda saw Jack milling around the party but did not speak to her. In fact she hardly even looked at her. Naturally it came as a great surprise to her and everyone else when Jack handed her a rectangular box. She looked at the red box with the green bow and then to Jack. She looked very smug. Miranda was hesitant to open the box…but she had to know what was inside it.

She held the box at an angle so no one else could see inside. She cracked open the lid and stared at the contents. She quietly blinked several times as she processed what it was she was looking at. She slowly closed the box and turned to Jack. It was a ridiculous joke but she was not about to get angry at Jack in front of everyone and spoil the party.

 **Miranda:** “Very funny, Jack.”

With those words Miranda tucked the box under her arm and proceeded to the elevator to leave. Jack watched her go. She looked around at everyone watching them and laughed before following. She passed Ashley on her way to the elevator.

 **Ashley:** “Leaving already?”

 **Jack:** “Can’t stay. Gotta get home and take care of my pet.”

 **Ashley:** “Oh. You need to feed Eezo?”

 **Jack:** “Well, yeah I do, but I actually have _two_ pets now. Eezo and a wild bitch who still needs to be…broken.”

Ashley chuckled.

 **Ashley:** “Well if anyone can break in a pet, it’ll certainly be you!”

She left to rejoin the party while Jack continued to the elevator, smiling evilly.

 **Jack:** “Oh yes…yes it will…”

Jack returned to her apartment on the Presidium. This wasn’t normally the kind of place you’d expect her to live but she had…a special reason to live up here.

She opened the door to her apartment and stepped inside. She waited for the door to shut behind her and leaned against it, smiling.

Standing in the entrance hall…was Miranda. She was completely naked, her clothes scattered on the floor around her. She had her back to the door but was bent all the way over. Her palms rested on the floor and her legs were spread. She was watching Jack upside down between her legs. Sticking out of her pussy was a large vibrating dildo painted like a candy cane. At Miranda’s feet was Jack’s empty gift box and a note with Jack’s handwriting.

_Bend over and stick this in your pussy for all to see._

Miranda’s body trembled as her juices dripped out of her pussy and onto the floor. She smiled widely at Jack as she entered and greeted her with a trembling voice.

 **Miranda, trembling:** “W-Welcome home, M-Mistress! Thank you for the wonderful gift! I-I’m doing as you ordered! It’s in my p-p-pussy for all to see!”

Jack watched her pet tremble and drip with a smile. Miranda had the vibrator going full power in her pussy. She looked at her Mistress pleadingly, quietly begging her with her eyes to come over and play with her. Jack slowly approached her pet and stopped in front of her ass. Miranda’s perfect ass trembled even harder as her Mistress approached, eagerly awaiting to receive her love. But then Jack’s smile turned into a frown. She grabbed Miranda around the waist and slammed her palm against the dildo, forcing it deeper into her pussy. Miranda squealed both from pain and delight as Jack grabbed the end of the dildo and began fucking her with it. She pulled it out and thrust it back in as hard as she could.

 **Jack, angrily:** “Doing as I ordered?! You were _supposed_ to pull down your pants and fuck yourself in the middle of the party! You should be in the middle of the Normandy right now, naked and begging to be fucked!”

Miranda’s juices squirted out of her pussy with each thrust of the dildo, covering Jack’s hand. She couldn’t stop moaning and squealing.

 **Miranda:** “I’m sorry, Mistress! Ah! But I’m not ready to—Eh! Ready to show the world…what I really am! Oh!”

Miranda came and Jack let the dildo slide to the floor. Miranda also collapsed and Jack stood over her while she panted on the floor like an animal in heat. Jack, still frowning, stepped on Miranda’s head.

 **Jack:** “You’re nothing but a fuck pig! _You_ don’t get to decide when you’re ready for something! _I’m_ your Mistress and _I_ decide!”

 **Miranda:** “Yes, Mistress! Forgive me, Mistress…”

She removed her boot and grabbed Miranda’s hair. She lifted her up until she was on all fours.

 **Jack:** “To the bedroom, slave! You need to be punished.”

She slapped Miranda on the ass to get her moving.

 **Miranda:** “Yes, Mistress! I obey.”

She crawled to the bedroom with Jack following closely behind her.

No one would ever expect Miranda and Jack to end up in this sort of “relationship”. In truth it came as an even greater surprise to the two of them that they ended up like this. It all started one day months earlier. Jack and Miranda, now both in the employ of the Alliance, both arrived at an Alliance base late one evening and through a bizarre chain of events they ended up locked in a laboratory together.

Naturally each one blamed the other and a heated argument broke out. They knew better than to exchange blows during war so their fight was mostly verbal. They flung insults at each other and their fight became increasingly heated. Finally Jack couldn’t take it anymore. She called Miranda a spoiled princess that needed to be taught a lesson and grabbed her. She put Miranda over her knee and proceeded to spank her hard. Miranda struggled long and hard but eventually she stopped. Her body went limp as Jack continued to spank her.

When she was finished Jack felt up her ass and began to taunt her.

 **Jack:** “Did you like that, princess? Did the spoiled brat like how it felt to…”

Her voice trailed off as her hand slid down Miranda’s ass and brushed over her pussy. To Jack’s enormous surprise the cheerleader was…wet?

A large wet spot had bled through Miranda’s uniform. Jack ran her fingers over Miranda’s wet uniform and held up her hand, gawking at her fingers glistening in the light from the cheerleader’s cum. Suddenly Miranda’s body started to tremble. She lifted her head and looked back at Jack. Jack’s jaw dropped when she saw that the cheerleader was actually smiling.

 **Miranda, trembling:** “That…felt…so…GOOD!!!”

Her words echoed through the empty lab. When it died out, Jack smiled. This was going to be a fun night!

Jack ripped off Miranda’s uniform and flipped her onto a table. She spread her pussy and licked up her dripping cum. Miranda squealed with delight and fondled her tits as Jack worked her tongue deeper and deeper into her pussy. When she was done Jack ordered her to flip over and show her her asshole. Surprisingly Miranda immediately obeyed. She flipped over, lifted up her ass and spread open her asshole for Jack to see. Jack grabbed a test tube and stuck it inside. Miranda yelled. This was the first time she ever received anal sex. It hurt…it hurt so good!

They spent the rest of the evening having sex. Locked in that lab they could do little else. Miranda was amazingly obedient, immediately jumping to Jack’s every command. Her spanking must have awoken something in Miranda. Deep down she longed to be dominated, to feel a strong hand disciplining her and a strong voice commanding her to obey. For years she tried her best to suppress this side of herself but it all came spilling out when Jack laid hands on her. It felt so good to finally let it all out that she paid no attention to the fact that it was _Jack_ who was dominating her.

The next morning a lab tech unlocked the lab to start work. However upon entering he found the place a complete mess. Thinking perhaps that someone made a hell of a mess last night working and declined to clean up after themselves, the tech left to call sanitation. Miranda and Jack were sleeping together behind a desk so the tech didn’t see them. They woke up when they heard him enter. After he left again they quickly got dressed and hurried out.

Miranda was completely humiliated. She had no idea what came over her. Worst of all she couldn’t believe that it was _Jack_ who did all those things to her! She didn’t know what she was going to say or do but she knew one thing for certain. She was never going to see Jack again.

Unfortunately no one told Jack that!

The very next evening Miranda sat in the living room of her apartment, watching TV and desperately trying to forget everything that had happened. Then she heard a knock on the door. She opened the door and was stunned to see Jack outside. Before she could say a word Jack pushed her back into the hall and stepped inside. Miranda cowered as Jack stood over her, grinning from ear to ear and looking down at her in a degrading way.

 **Miranda:** “Wha…what are you doing?! You can’t just barge in here like you own—“

 **Jack:** “SHUT UP!”

Miranda immediately stopped talking. She tried to fight it but she felt herself growing a little wet…

 **Jack:** “I had one of the best times of my life last night. But if you think I’m going to let it stop after just one night you’ve got another thing coming! From now on, you’re my own private fuck pig! You’ll do what I want, when I want it! You’ll do _who_ I want when I want you to! You belong to _me_ now! Got that?!”

Miranda trembled and did not say a word. Jack smiled.

 **Jack:** “Take off your clothes…”

Miranda continued to tremble. She was utterly speechless in the face of Jack’s proclamation. And to her utter shock and horror, she felt one of her hands, seemingly with a mind of its own, sliding up her body to undo her uniform. But as she slowly started to unzip herself, she could feel the wetness between her legs grow. She realized…how much she wanted it. She realized how much she wanted Jack…to be used and abused by her. With this realization a smile slowly spread across her face. She quickly unzipped her uniform and ripped it open, flashing her tits at Jack.

 **Miranda:** “Yes…Mistress. I…obey…”

Back in the present, Jack sat naked in a chair in the bedroom, legs spread and masturbating fiercely. Meanwhile Miranda was on all fours in the middle of the room being relentlessly fucked by Eezo. The varren mounted his bitch almost as soon as Miranda crawled into the room. This was always her punishment if she was too disobedient. She hated the sensation of varren cock in her pussy. But she endured it. She knew she deserved it. She had disobeyed her Mistress. She deserved to be punished.

Miranda panted like a dog while Eezo thrust his hips and forced his cock deeper inside her. She could feel the weight of his body on her back and it took all her strength to keep herself from collapsing. Jack watched the two of them go with pleasure and laughed when Eezo shot his load into her pussy.

Eezo dismounted and walked out of the room. Miranda collapsed and let the varren cum ooze from her pussy. Jack watched her until she came herself and continued to laugh at her.

 **Jack:** “If I didn’t know any better I’d swear you were starting to like being a varren bitch!”

Miranda said nothing and continued to lay there, panting. She was hoping her Mistress would forgive her and fuck her now. But Jack made no move from her chair. Instead she surprised Miranda with her next statement.

 **Jack:** “Just be careful when you’re on Tuchanka. Plenty of varren there that would like a taste of cheerleader pussy!”

She laughed while Miranda slowly lifted her head up.

 **Miranda:** “How do you know…the Alliance is sending me to Tuchanka?”

 **Jack:** “I work for the Alliance too, remember? People talk. And I listen.”

Jack opened a bedside table drawer and pulled out some rope and a ballgag. She calmly approached Miranda and hogtied her. She tied her feet and hands together behind her back and gagged her. Miranda grew wet wondering what her Mistress was going to do to her. But then Jack got up and walked out of the room. Miranda waited quietly on her stomach, her eyes fixated on the door and anxious for Jack’s return. When she did she had the candy cane dildo in her hand. She held it up for Miranda to see. She gave a long, slow lick. Some of Miranda’s juices still clung to it. Jack enjoyed the taste. She stuck the entire thing in her mouth and sucked on it, all while keeping her eyes on her pet. Miranda watched intently, growing wetter by the second. Her Mistress was going to fuck her! She knew it! Mistress was going to forgive her for her disobedience and properly fuck her!

Jack removed the dildo and knelt behind Miranda. With one hand she spread open her pet’s asshole and with the other she forced the dildo inside. Miranda moaned loudly. It was painful but she loved it.

 **Miranda, thinking:** “Fuck me, Mistress! Please fuck me! I am your slave! Please fuck me HARD!!!”

Jack did fuck her for a few moments. She slid the dildo in and out of her asshole and listened to Miranda’s moaning. Then she turned on the vibrator, sending a shiver up Miranda’s back. Miranda started drooling, her eyes losing focus as her mind was swimming with pleasure and fantasies of what her Mistress would do next. But unfortunately they were not meant to be. Jack forced the dildo as deep inside her as she could and stood up. She sat on the bed and looked coldly down on her pet.

 **Jack:** “You’re still being punished for your disobedience! No more sex from me tonight! You stay there and think about what you’ve done!”

With that Jack crawled under the covers and went to sleep, leaving Miranda to spend the entire night hogtied on the floor with a vibrator in her ass. Miranda was very disappointed. She was so looking forward to spending the evening in bed with her Mistress. And to make matters worse, she wouldn’t even have time to fuck tomorrow morning. She had to get going early so she could get to Tuchanka on time. But Miranda realized it was her own fault. She disobeyed her Mistress. She needed to be punished.

She should have obeyed. The moment she saw the dildo and the note at the party she should have pulled down her pants, bent over and stuck it inside her. She could see it clearly. All eyes at the party would have turned to her. She’d fuck herself with the dildo and watch from between her legs as her cum poured onto the floor in a steady river. Jack would laugh and maybe spank her in reward. Jack would then invite everyone to fuck her pet. Miranda would smile and declare herself Jack’s obedient sex slave and everyone’s fuck toy for the evening.

As Miranda continued to fantasize about being fucked by everyone at the party, deep down she pondered if she was truly ready to go through with something like that. She loved being Jack’s sex slave. She could no longer imagine her life without her. But publicly she still had an image to uphold, a respectable reputation to protect. How could she do that with half the galaxy watching her naked and kissing Jack’s feet?

Miranda spent the rest of the evening drifting in and out of consciousness. When Jack awoke the next morning she released her. Miranda immediately kissed Jack’s feet, begging once again for forgiveness. Jack said nothing. She barely looked at her. Saddened, Miranda went about preparing for her journey.

Miranda’s trip to Tuchanka was largely uneventful and went smoothly. She was tasked with delivering a diplomatic packet to one krogan clan and negotiating any remaining issues that may arise. Normally Shepard is delegated these tasks, given her history and good relations with the krogan, but she was busy elsewhere. Out of the blue they contacted Miranda and asked her to do it. She wasn’t sure why she was chosen but she agreed. Though part of her wish she hadn’t…

More than once she found herself surrounded by krogan men. Their presence quickly started to make her wet. She remembered both painfully and fondly her “krogan encounters” as of late thanks to Shepard. As she felt the body heat of these krogan near her, breathing in their scent, her mind would turn to fantasies of a huge krogan cock. She would feel their massive members piercing her tiny holes, forcing their way further and further inside her until she was practically impaled by krogan cock. But each time she moved away from them she had to remind herself that she was Jack’s pet now. Her holes were for Jack and Jack alone. She would not, _could_ not, fuck anyone or anything without her approval. Mistress commanded it.

Miranda’s stay was prolonged because some krogan wanted to discuss certain terms of the agreement. While the krogan prepared themselves for negotiation Miranda retreated to her room. A dirty little hovel but still the cleanest room in the base. She paced around the room, pouring over her datapad. She paused for a moment to review something with her back to the door. When it opened she did not bother to look up or turn around. Thinking it was a messenger she spoke to him.

 **Miranda:** “Are they ready for me now?”

They did not answer. Instead, whoever it was reached around her and grabbed her breasts. Shocked, she turned her head to see who it was and they took this opportunity to kiss her. Though she still could not clearly see who it was, she was very familiar with the taste of the tongue swimming around inside her mouth.

 **Miranda, thinking:** “Mistress!”

Miranda dropped the datapad and returned Jack’s kiss with a passion. She stuck her hands between her legs and rubbed her pussy through her suit. Jack continued to grope Miranda’s tits and squeezed them hard. Miranda was so happy to have her there! Tuchanka could be a lonely…

She suddenly remembered where she was. She was on Tuchanka in the middle of some important negotiations! As much as she may want it this was not the time for sex! It took all her strength and willpower for Miranda to pull away. She spun around and faced Jack, her heart racing and her breathing heavy. Jack was grinning but it was clear that she was disappointed about her pet’s reluctance.

 **Miranda:** “Jack! What are you doing here?!”

 **Jack:** “I wanted to see how my pet was doing! I know how lonely you can get on these long trips…”

As soon as Jack said “pet” Miranda tried to shush her.

 **Miranda, whispering:** “No so loud! We can’t let the krogan hear you talking about me like tha—“

 **Jack:** “QUIET!!!”

She immediately went quiet. Her body went as straight as a rod. Her panties also became even wetter. Mistress was angry at her…and that often led to some very pleasurable punishments…

Jack grabbed her face and brought it close to hers. She glared into her slave’s eyes and spoke coldly.

 **Jack, coldly:** “I will talk as loud as I want. I will _say_ whatever I want, when I want! You don’t get to give me orders, fuck pig! You got that?!”

Miranda nodded furiously.

 **Miranda, smushed:** “Yesh, Mishresh!”

Jack released her and smiled.

 **Jack:** “Very good. Now strip and get on your hands and knees!”

 **Miranda:** “Yes, Mistress!”

She quickly obeyed and stripped. Her body trembled as she got on her knees and pondered what her Mistress would do to her. A krogan messenger could walk in at any moment! What would happen if they were caught having sex?! The thought terrified her…and excited her.

Jack pulled a black blindfold out of her pocket and put in on Miranda. Miranda smiled as her Mistress tightened the knot. She always loved it when she was blindfolded. It made the sex feel so much more intense. But her smile faded when she next heard a chain rattling. She felt a collar tighten around her neck and realized the Jack was putting her on a leash. Jack gave it a tug and barked at her.

 **Jack:** “Move it, bitch! We’re going for a walk.”

Miranda nearly pissed herself from fear. They were going for a walk?! In the middle of the day?! There was no _way_ they could go anywhere without being seen! But…

Miranda obeyed. She couldn’t disobey her Mistress. Not again. Not after what happened the night of the Christmas party. Her Mistress wanted to go for a walk, so they were going for a walk. Trembling with fear, Miranda smiled and began to crawl.

 **Miranda:** “Yes…Mistress…”

Miranda crawled through the halls of the krogan base, her body trembling from intense fear and excitement. Her hands and knees hurt slightly from all the rocks and rubbles she was forced to crawl over but she did not make a peep. Cum poured down her legs as she tried to visualize her situation. Her naked body…was on full display. The entire world could see her now at the beck and call of her Mistress. She was a loyal slave and now everyone could see it. She was exposed…

Or was she?

As they made their way through the halls Miranda kept her ears open for the sound of any approaching krogan. She had no idea what she would do if someone did show up. Hide, perhaps? Her Mistress would not be pleased with that but she really didn’t know what else to do. They walked around for at least fifteen minutes and surprisingly she heard nothing. All she heard was the sound of her own breathing, the rattling of the chain around her neck and the footfalls of her Mistress in front of her. Miranda breathed a cautious sigh of relief. Perhaps this wouldn’t be so bad after all?

Miranda heard a door open. She presumed that they had returned to her room. Miranda smiled, wondering what her and her Mistress would do next. She so hoped Mistress would spank her again. Perhaps Mistress would reward her obedience by letting her lick her pussy? Her smile widened and her pussy grew wetter as her fantasies grew. Jack tugged the leash until they were well into the room and she ordered Miranda to sit. She obeyed. Miranda sat on the floor and folded her hands in her lap. Her body was still trembling but the fear was gone. She was safe. They were now in the privacy of her room. They could now fuck without fear of interruption!

Miranda heard Jack kneel in front of her. She felt her Mistress place her hand on her head.

 **Jack:** “Do you know what day it is?”

Miranda shook her head.

 **Jack:** “It is exactly one month to the day that you became my slave.”

Jack was right! It has been a full month since that fateful evening when Jack barged into Miranda’s apartment and enslaved her. And what a magnificent month it has been!

 **Jack:** “To celebrate our one month anniversary, I’ve prepared something special…”

Jack stood up and yanked the blindfold off her. She had to blink several times before her eyes adjusted to the light. But as everything came into focus Miranda nearly peed herself.

They weren’t in Miranda’s room. They were in the meeting chamber where the negotiations have taken place. The room was filled with krogan. _Naked_ krogan. At least a dozen krogan had gathered around her. Their armor was gone and their massive cocks were all fully erect as they gazed lecherously upon the naked human sitting submissively in front of them.

Miranda’s body was frozen. The only part of her that moved was her mouth. She was trying to speak but no sound came out. Eventually she turned her head to her Mistress and looked at her pleadingly.

 **Miranda:** “But…Mistress! W-W-Why…?!”

Jack laughed deviously.

 **Jack:** “Did you really think I wouldn’t find out that you enjoy the feel of krogan cock? Did you really think any fuck slave of _mine_ could get away with keeping a secret like that? This is both your punishment…and our celebration.”

Miranda was speechless. She was…going to fuck all these krogan?

 **Jack:** “I order you to make all of these krogan cum! But before you can do that you must introduce yourself. _Properly_.”

Slowly Miranda’s gaze turned from her Mistress to all the krogan around her. All were waiting patiently for her to say something. Their cocks…their thick, massive cocks were all so hard. She remembered the first time she fucked a krogan at the poker game. She remembered when Shepard roped her into a “genophage cure” and when she attended Grunt’s birthday party. Each time she walked away with all her holes dripping with krogan cum. Hot…delicious…heavenly…krogan cum…

A tear rolled down Miranda’s cheek as she smiled. She spread her legs, showing everyone her soaking wet pussy, and began groping her tits. She looked up at them all and spoke loudly and confidently.

 **Miranda:** “My name is Miranda Lawson, Mistress Jack’s sex slave and a krogan cum dump! Please fill my holes with your wonderful cum!”

The krogan wasted no time. She took hold of the first cock offered to her and smelled it. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she reveled in its musky scent. She gave it several long licks before attempting to give the krogan a blowjob. The cock was too big to fit the entire thing in her mouth but she still tried her best. She wrapped her lips around the tip and sucked on it. She sucked and sucked as she steadily worked more and more into her mouth. She finally worked enough of it in that it touched the back of her throat and she barely had half of it in! But she made up for the shortfall with her enthusiasm. She fondled the krogan’s balls and stroked the half of his cock she couldn’t fit in her mouth. Her technique worked because soon the krogan came. She moaned loudly as she once again tasted delicious krogan cum flowing down her throat. She swallowed all she could and continued to lick his cock until it was clean. When she was done she turned around and offered her dripping pussy to the next krogan.

 **Miranda:** “My pussy…please fuck my pussy! Fill my holes with your cum! Make me your krogan whore!”

The next krogan grabbed her and fucked her doggy-style. Miranda’s face scrunched up in pain as she felt his cock slide right in. But despite her outward appearance of pain, inside she was smiling. Krogan cock! She was being fucked by a krogan again! His massive member stretched her pussy almost to the breaking point, touching the deepest part of her womb with each thrust! The pain was excruciating but she loved it! She loved it all!

 **Miranda, thinking:** “Cock! Cock! Krogan cock! I’m a krogan cum dump! A lowly krogan fuck whore! Give me more cum!”

But her internal pleasure was interrupted when she suddenly heard pleasurable moaning next to her…

Miranda opened her eyes and looked to her right. She couldn’t believe it but…Jack was naked and on all fours next to her, getting fucked by a krogan just like she was. However Jack did not appear to be in any pain. In fact, she was smiling.

 **Jack:** “What’re you looking at, whore?”

 **Miranda:** “M-Mistress? But why…?”

 **Jack:** “What? You think I’ve never been fucked by a krogan before? They’re a damn good fuck! If you think I’d pass on a chance like this you’re even more brainless than I thought!”

Before Miranda could respond her krogan thrust deep again and she yelled with delight. She kept yelling as the krogan shot his load into her pussy. He withdrew his cock and Miranda collapsed, panting from exhaustion and pleasure. Jack laughed at her. She asked her krogan to pick her up. He grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up. He held her up by her legs and kept them spread so everyone in the room could see his massive member penetrating her pussy.

 **Jack:** “Watch me, slut! Watch me and learn the _best_ way to fuck a krogan!”

Miranda lifted her head and watched in awe as her Mistress was fucked by a krogan before her very eyes. Jack turned her head back and kissed the krogan. They gave each other tongue while Jack fondled her tits, squeezing her nipples each time the krogan thrust. Miranda grew wetter by the second. She began masturbating as she practically worshipped her Mistress and her krogan partner. Jack saw this and took pity on her slave.

 **Jack:** “Lick us, slave! Lick up all our juices and enjoy your two favorite tastes at once!”

Miranda’s eyes widened as she saw Jack’s cum steadily streaming down the krogan’s cock. Very soon when the krogan cums his semen would join hers running down his cock. Krogan cum…and her Mistress’s cum…the two most delicious things in the galaxy in her mind…

Miranda’s mouth watered. She stuck out her tongue and crawled over to them. She licked the krogan’s balls and worked her way up his cock to where Jack’s pussy stopped with each thrust. At the moment all she could taste was Jack’s cum but she knew that was about to change…

 **Jack:** “We’re cumming! We’re cumming!”

Jack and the krogan both yelled as they came. Jack’s pussy couldn’t hold all the cum so as expected it oozed out and down the krogan’s cock. Miranda immediately began licking it all up. The taste was everything she dreamed it would be and more! She licked up all the cum before it could even reach the balls and up to where Jack and the krogan were joined. She licked her Mistress’s pussy and made her moan softly. Jack then ordered her slave to back away and she did. The krogan removed his cock and put Jack down. She finished licking the remaining cum off his cock and ordered her slave to stand against the wall. She then joined her and both of them stuck out their asses.

 **Jack:** “We’re all yours tonight, boys! Fuck us long and fuck us good!”

 **Miranda:** “Fuck! Fuck me! Fuck me more! Fuck me till I lose my mind!”

The krogan roared triumphantly and charged the waiting human pussies…

Admiral Hackett at Alliance HQ received a report from Miranda Lawson. The negotiations were a complete success. Frankly Hackett was surprised. He was hesitant to send in Miranda originally. Normally Shepard would be delegated this task and Miranda wasn’t overly fond of the Alliance. But prior to his decision he received a message from Alliance officer Jack insisting that Miranda would be an ideal candidate. He wasn’t sure why Jack was insisting they send Miranda, or even why he listened to her, but ultimately he was glad he did.

Shepard and his crew!

They were certainly miracle workers!

It seems some of Shepard’s diplomatic skill had rubbed off on them. He reminded himself once again that once the war was over he invite Shepard and maybe Miranda to give a lecture to the Alliance’s diplomatic corp.

The galaxy needs more women like them!

**_THE END_ **


End file.
